brawloftheobjectsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pizza
Pizza is a male contestant that competes on Brawl of the Objects. Prior to his elimination, he was the captain of Team Chocolate, but rejoined in Downhill Disasters. Personality Pizza is the leader of Team Chocolate. He's a kind player, but can be doubtful in his abilities. His horrible singing got him eliminated early in the game, but his popularity let him rejoin. Now Pizza has to fight for his right in the game, alongside his best friend Hot Dog. Episode 1: How It All Began ir worth to Party Hat , they knitted a car for the him, Party Hat, Boombox, Shieldy and Slurpy to drive, and for Boom Box to sit on top. Because Pizza sat in the passenger seat when the car fell into the finish line, he became team captain as well as Party Hat. Episode 2: The Videogame Before choosing teams, him and Party Hat had to eat watermelons. Despite Pizza eating more watermelons than Party Hat, Controlly revealed that the watermelon mini-challenge was a fake, and that Party Hat was already chosen to choose first. Pizza chose Hot Dog, Popsicley, Chocolatey, Baguette, Boat and Scissors onto his team. During the video game challenge, Pizza lost his 3 lives to a vertical-moving spiky, the fire cannon and Scissors pushing him into a moving barrel. He placed 11th in the challenge out of 14, and 6th on his team. Episode 3: The Ever Convenient Objects' Shopping Mall Before the elimination, Pizza and Hot Dog were discussing on what name their team should be. Pizza chose three names, each of which Hot Dog rejected, and Pizza said that it was it. Scissors came in and told them that she thought better of them for not discussing their team names with their team, but Pizza told her that she didn't think good about any of them. At the elimination, Pizza was tied with Popsicley for the least amount of votes, at 10. His prize, like the rest of his team except for Baguette, was a sock. At the Ever Convenient Objects' Shopping Mall, he decided to go to the Candy Store and purchase the Jar of 1000 candies, with each candy costing a mere cent. At the purchase, he learned that each candy had an indivisual barcode because there should be 1000 candies in the jar. After the salesclerk counts the 999th candy, a power outage occurs due to Controlly's hot tub shorting him out, resetting the cash register. Pizza then refused to get the Jar of 1000 candies. After the challenge, his team was immune to elimination. Episode 4: BOTO's Next Star Prior to the elimination, Party Hat volunteered to name his team "Team Vanilla", while Pizza's team would be named "Team Chocolate", which he agreed on. After the elimination, after Controlly announced the next challenge, he was disappointed because he knew he was unable to sing. When he got to sing, he recieved a 0/10 from each judge, and his team was so behind in points that it didn't matter, and Team Chocolate was up for elimination. Trivia *Pizza is the Only Male Contestant to rejoin. *Pizza is the only contestant to rejoin, so far. * Pizza Has the most votes overall at 288. This counting rejoining. Category:Contestants Category:Team Captain Category:Team Chocolate Category:Male Category:Singers Category:Funny Category:Worse Category:Failure Category:Unlucky Category:Singing Category:Mario Category:Pepporoni Category:Food Category:Rejoin Category:Kind Category:Nice Category:Yummu Category:Yummy Category:Top 10 contestants 10. shelly 9. boom box 8.pizza 7. baugette 6.hot dog 5.boat 4.shieldy 3.chocolatey 2. popsicley 1. slurpy Category:Deliocus Category:Brawl Of The Objects Category:Elimination Category:Orange Category:Red Category:Nervous